Times Tickin
by Confusedchick
Summary: Kagome's a regular old house wife and Inuyasha is a regular old business man. What will he do when he comes home late to stay out of trouble? InuxKag Lemon..


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anybody else. I just use them as my play thingys to express my imagination:)**

**3:00**

The day was as dull as everyday, the same routine each and everyday. Kagome softly drummed her fingers down on the counter softly. She sat in a stool staring at the clock, time just wasn't going by fast enough. She sighed and got up to dust imaginary dust. She turned on the news and placed the duster on the counter.

"Be careful, Akira." She said softly to her jumping daughter.

"Ok, mommy!" She said whiled jumping on the couch. Kagome walked around the large house while waiting. 'Damn him and his long hours.'

**4:30**

'God! I'm so bored. Inuyasha better have a damn good excuse.' Kagome thoguht as she walked into the kitchen to begin dinner. She took out the needed ingredients and slowly began cooking.

**6:00**

"Come on, Akira dinner's ready." Kagome said as she called to her half demon daughter. She had beautiful amber eyes and long silver hair with little fangs and claws. She jumped down from the couch and joined her mother in the kitchen.

"What we havin?" Akira asked as she tugged on her mother's pants.

"Sit down and see." Kagome said and smiled.

**6:30**

Kagome sighed once more as she watched a useless food channel. 'Come on, Inuyasha.' Kagome thought as she got up and walked to her room.

**9:30**

Kagome got out the shower and dried up slowly. She pulled out a pair of shorts and one of Inuyasha's T-shirts. She placed her wedding band back on. She went down stairs and grabbed her I-pod. She put her favorite song, 'Everytime We Touch' on and turned up the volume. She began dancing as she cleaned the kitchen.

**10:00**

Inuyasha slipped in the door and saw his wife swaying her hips from side to side. 'Damn, Kagome, already a tease.' He thought and chuckled softly. Inuyasha placed his jacket on the rack. Kagome felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her slender waist. She nearly jumped out of her skin, till she turned around to see a certain hanyou smirking. She pulled the earphones out her ear and smiled.

"Hey, you better have a pretty damn good excuse." She said as she raised her eyebrow. He kissed her softly.

"Naruku kept me after late with extra paper work." He said as he ran his fingers up and down her spine.

"Really, huh?" Kagome whispered as she kissed him passionately.

"Really." Inuyasha said as he moved to her neck and began sucking on it. His hand moved from her back to the inside of her shirt. He removed her shirt and his, then quickly lifted her on the kitchen counter. He slowly moved to her left breast and began sucking and nibbling on it. He earned a moan from Kagome, with this he moved to the right. He softly kissd her stomach then the end of her panty line. He quickly threw off her pants and layed her down gently. He slipped off her panties and kissed her flower softly, which sent Kagome over the edge.

"Inu...God." She whispered in pieces. He slowly licked her whole flower and was proud when he earned yet another moan from Kagome. He then kissed Kagome passionately and she tugged at his pants. He chuckled aganist her lips and undid his pants and they soon joined the pile of clothes with hers. He lined up his manhood with hers and kissed her neck.

"You ready?" He asked not trying to hurt her.

"God dammit just do it!" Kagome screamed softly, so not to wake Akira. Inuyasha chuckled again and thrust inside of her slowly at first then faster. Kagome moaned loudly as Inuyasha thrusted faster and faster. He whispered her name as they came at the same time. He soon gathered Kagome in his arms and took her upstairs. Just before he drifted off into his sleep he heard her whisper.

"I'm gonna need a better reason than that next time."

**11:00 **

Hey guys...sorry about the Dark Side of the Moon.. lazyiness got the best of me, but I promise I will update on it. But right now I have a one shot finally on somebody other than Sesshoumaru and Rin! I know I know they are the greatest but I know people are tired of me always talking about them. GET OVER! sorry..they rock..anyway this one is a Inuyasha and Kagome one. The second best couple..hehe..Anywayz enjoy, it's set in the present time as always. And I promise I will update Dark Side of the Moon.

Love Life Please


End file.
